Traditional interactive toys can typically perform single actions, such as saying a single word or phrase, singing a song or performing a single desired movement. Multiple activation switches may be used in such toys, while each switch activates the toy to perform a desired sound or movement. Once the sound and the motion are completed, the toy typically does nothing sitting there waiting for the next activation by the user.
There are some toys using IR transmission to transmit signals between 2 different objects (such as dolls). However, those toys are typically using unidirectional infrared transceivers, which means there is a transmitter in one of the toys while there is a receiver in the other toy. The communication is limited to one way only. The toy with a receiver will not respond or perform meaningful actions if it loses connection with or does not detect signals from the other toy with a transmitter.